Episode 69 4/26/16
Match Card Match 1 Matt Sydal vs. Hanson Match 2 Tag Team Match 1 Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) vs. The American Wolves (Davey Richards/Eddie Edwards) Women's Match Omega w/Nat Ellen vs. Sash Banks Match 4 Tag Team Match 2 Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelly/Chris Sabins) vs. American Alpha (Chad Garble/Jason Jordan) TNA X-Division Championship Match Kalisto © vs. Steve Anthony (Challenger) Main Event non-title Ace Walker (TNA World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Jason "The Gift" Kincaid (NWA Southeastern World Heavyweight Champion) Match Results nxt Wrestling Nashville Fairgrounds Nashville, TN 4/26/16 USA Network At the Nashville Fairground the fans are hyped and pumped for the show when the Owner of NXT James Walker comes out and has a microphone in his hand. James: Man its good to see you all again after being in a long hiatus we've got a stacked card for tonight, we've got in the main event the NXT Champion my son Ace Walker taking on the NWA Southern Heavyweight Champion Jason the Gift Kincaid now let's get the show on the road. Match 1 Matt Sydal vs. Hanson Results: Throughout the match Hanson had the match in his hands, as he grounds Sydal keeping him from taking the sky, till Hanson runs into the ring post and then Sydal starts getting the match back on his side. Just as Sydal is about to get the win TJ comes out and ends the match in a DQ by hitting Hanson and then piledrives both superstars. Aftermath: After TJ ruined the match EMTs and Trainers are in the ring checking on both wrestlers as TJ looks at the damage he caused. (Backstage) TJ, Imogen, and William are happy about what they did when a interviewer came towards them. Luke: TJ you came out and ruined a great match in our first day being back after a long break, fans still hate you and well after several attempts to end several wrestlers careers and we deserve an answer? TJ looked at him and was about to answer till Matt Demorest comes out of nowhere and starts hitting him and then it took the refs and Superstars to separate them, when the Commissioner Justin Anderson comes towards them. Justin: Alright, if you two wanna a match you'll get one and this time the King of the Mountain Championship will be on the line. Match 2 Tag Team Match Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) vs. The Wolves (Davey Richards/Eddie Edwards) Results: This Tag Team match started off with respect between the two teams and then Matt and Davey started off as they locked up and then Matt puts him in a headlock and then a headlock takedown and tries for a pin fall but gets a 2 count out of it, as Davey hits Matt with Alarm clock kick and then he tags Eddie in who is on Matt and then Matt tags in Tristen and he was able to fight off both Wolves and he hooks Eddie up and hits the futureshock DDT and gets the 3 count. Aftermath: Both Teams shook hands again as a sign of respect and then they see the tag team champions Lethal Intent at the ramp and then they raise up the TNA World Tag Team Championship titles. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Women's Match Omega w/Nat Ellen def. Sash Banks Results: This Women's Match was back and forth as both women wanted to win at any cost, Sasha tries for the Bank Statement as she's trying to get Omega to tap out Omega powers out of it and hits a sidewalk slam onto Sasha and Omega gets a 2 count out of the move and she tries to Irish whips Sasha into the turnbuckle but Sasha counters and sends her into it and then she tries for the Backstabber again but this Omega is ready and she grabs the rope and Sasha goes down hard and then Omega spins around sizing Sasha up and then nails the Sleeper Suplex and then hooks in the Hail-Omega and Sasha has no choice but to tap out to Omega. Aftermath: Omega raises the NXT Women's Championship title up in the air as fans give her a mixed reaction then from out of nowhere a woman wearing a hoodie jumps Omega and starts laying in stiff punches and kicks as fans boo the woman and then Who's that Girl by Madonna hits and Jessica comes running down to the ring and tries to grab the woman and then she gets out of the ring real quick and its revealed to be Charlotte Flair the former NXT Women's Champion as fans boo her heavily as her music hits. (Backstage) Both the Guns and Alphas are pumped for their tag team match. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Match 4: Tag Team Match 2 Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin/Alex Shelly) def. The American Alphas (Chad Grable/Jason Jordan) Results: This Tag Team Match was the best out of the Tag Team division as these two teams go at it and they're showing off their skills to the fans, and then Chris hits the Cradle Shot DDT and gets the 3 count for the Guns. Aftermath: Both Teams show the code of honor and the Guns raise the hands of the Alpha's as the fans cheer them. (Backstage, Interview area) Renee: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time the NWA Southern Heavyweight Champion Jason the Gift Kincaid. Jason walks into the view of the camera. Jason: Thanks for having me Renee. Renee: Jason you attacked our Heavyweight Champion at a house show before we took our break and then you nearly ended his career at Glory by Honor 2 after he defended the NXT Championship title against both TJ Kellet and Tyler Youngblood, the fans wanna know why did you do that? Kincaid snickers a bit and looks at Renee. Jason: Well, Renee the reason I did what I did is because Ace thinks he's the best in the world at being a Heavyweight Champion, well I'm a better champion then he is and ever will be because I am who I say I am and that is the NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Champion and Ace will get a piledriver from hell. Jason leaves the interview space. NXT X-Division Championship Kalisto © vs. Steve Anthony (Challenger) Results: This title match was hard hitting and fast pace as Kalisto is being grounded by the challenger the current NWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion Steve Anthony as he hits several Back breakers and suplexes onto Kalisto and keeps getting near fall results from them and he tries to go for his finisher but it doesn't work and Kalisto turns it into the Salina Del Sol and he gets the 3 count to retain the X-Division Championship title. Aftermath: Kalisto holds up the title as he's doing his Lucha chants with the fans but then Will Osperay comes out and makes the title gesture and points at the champ. (Back Stage)